


Say the Word

by Crazier_Than_You



Category: Glee
Genre: But Kurt's only vaguely mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Midnight Picnic, Not Kurt Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazier_Than_You/pseuds/Crazier_Than_You
Summary: Sebastian has an interesting proposal for Blaine before they head off to college





	Say the Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is shamelessly inspired by a video of Grant Gustin singing Run Away With Me from The Unauthorized Autobiography of Samantha Brown, which can be found here: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNRrPLyTy_s

‘Click’

His eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar noise. He sat up and glanced around the darkened room. His boxes stared back. Each one packed and ready to go to New York in the morning. The city that held all his hopes and dreams— at least that’s what he kept telling himself. The truth was he was only going to make his family and friends happy. Because New York was where he was always supposed to end up. He’d become a big star, marry a cute guy, and make thousands of dollars. It’s the city of dreams, they all kept reminding him. And they were right— New York was perfect for him! Except while he’d be stuck at the same school as his ex, who wouldn’t take no for an answer, the boy he really wanted would be all the way across the country at Stanford. 

‘Click’

The same sound from before drew him from his thoughts. He shifted his attention to the window, and he jumped a little when a small, dark object hit the glass.

‘Click’

He scrambled out of bed to his window and glanced out. He saw a tall boy wearing a hoodie to keep the wind off his face standing below with a picnic basket at his feet. As he opened the window, he felt a smile spill across his face. 

“O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo?” He called, alerting the other boy to his presence. “Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your hair!” Came the cheeky reply.

Grabbing a sweatshirt, Blaine began to clamber down, using the vine that was growing next to his window. He was unsurprised to hear a whistle from below. 

“Nice ass you got there, Killer!” Sebastian called as Blaine’s feet touched the ground. Blaine snorted. “Some prince you are.” He shot back, taking a step closer to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Seb took the chance to immediately deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, twin giant grins graced both boys’ faces until Seb’s eyes narrowed as he took in Blaine’s outfit. “Is this my Stanford sweatshirt that’s been missing for two weeks?” He asked as he tugged on the sweatshirt’s strings. Blaine could feel the blush blossoming on his cheeks. “I believe you told me you hadn’t seen it.” Seb continued, lowering his voice to a whisper. Blaine buried his face into Sebastian’s chest and murmured something. “What’s that?” Seb chuckled, looking down at his boyfriend. 

“I said it smells like you.” Blaine pulled away to look up into the taller boy’s eyes. He watched his face soften. “You’re lucky it looks better on you than it could ever hope to look on me. C’mon.”

He reached down to pick up the basket, then grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him down the street. “What? Seb, where are we going? It’s the middle of the night, and I have a flight in the morning.” “I’m well aware, but I want to spend my gorgeous boyfriend’s last night in Ohio with you. So hurry up!” Sebastian tugged Blaine’s hand so he’d walk faster, making Blaine laugh as he caught up.

“Wow, your gorgeous boyfriend must be jealous you’re spending the night with me.” He joked. Seb chuckled, gripping Blaine’s hand a little tighter. “Then he’d hate to find out I’m head over heels for you.” Blaine beamed at his boyfriend. You’d think after a year he’d be used to the butterflies the other boy gave him, but he still got giddy whenever Sebastian told him that he loved him. “I love you too, Bas.”

After a while, they arrived at the park by Blaine’s house. As soon as they reached the grass, Sebastian dropped Blaine’s hand and pulled a blanket from the basket. Once it was spread out on the grass, they fell onto it— Sebastian unloading food and drinks from the basket, and Blaine staring at the stars. “It’s weird to think that tomorrow we’ll be so far apart, but we’ll still be looking at the same stars.” He commented. When no answer came, he shifted to look at his boyfriend. Seb was looking at him, a tiny smile on his face.“What?” Blaine asked.

“Run away with me?” Seb replied.

Blaine’s mouth dropped open, and Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock at the words that had accidentally slipped out. He quickly turned back to the basket. “So I packed strawberries, grapes, carrots, sandwiches, and some beer. What will you have?” 

“What did you say?” Blaine was still stuck on those four little words.

“I said strawberries, grapes, carr-” “No,” Blaine interrupted, exasperated. “Before that.”

Seb sucked air through his nose, trying to catch his breath before he turned to look at his boyfriend. “I said,” he started, quietly. “Run away with me.” He watched as Blaine’s face adopted this weird look. He glanced away. “It’s just some dumb thought that’s been rattling around in my brain, but we could just put your boxes in the car and just drive. Away from Ohio and New York and California— NYADA and Stanford. Get away from our parents— avoid their disappointment. I mean, I don’t want to be away from you, and I know you feel weird about being in the same city as Kurt. We could maybe even find somewhere to settle.” Sebastian was aware he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop.

“Not that I want to get married,” He hastened to add, seeing Blaine’s face, which hadn’t changed since Seb had repeated his request. “At least, not yet. It’s just that I love you and you love me, so let’s hit the road and get aw-” 

Blaine cut him off, kissing him as hard as he could. He had never seen Seb so nervous. He was usually a great speaker, but that speech had been all over the place, and Blaine could tell he was sweating through his shirt. He’d kissed him to shut him up, so he could think about it. 

He was overwhelmed. Thoughts of how angry his parents would be and how young they were and how they would have no constant source of income flowed through his brain. He knew that the only rational choice would be to go to college so they could get jobs and make happy, comfortable lives for themselves. That’s what his parents had always taught him. 

But then, he thought about how much he would miss his boyfriend and how the open road has always interested him. It held this air of mystery that captivated him, and he could think of nothing better than exploring that with Sebastian. Just the two of them, no other obligations. No needy ex-boyfriends. No one to nag and tell him how he had to live his life. Sure, his parents would be mad, but they’d get over it just like they got over Cooper moving to LA. Besides, if anyone could make this work, it’d be Sebastian. He broke the kiss.

“Okay! Yes! I’ll run away with you.” He exclaimed, a little breathless. “Really?” Seb sounded surprised. “Of course. I’ll leave my parents a note, and we can leave tonight. I don’t want to be away from you. Ever.” Sebastian leaned in eagerly and kissed Blaine again. 

“Okay, then let’s run away.” Seb laughed when they broke apart. They were both giddy with excitement. Both were ready to start their lives with each other. They quickly ate the food Seb had packed, then headed back to Blaine’s house to start putting boxes in the car. They quietly moved them down the stairs— avoiding squeaky areas of the house. Two hours later, the sun was just peeking over the horizon, and all of Blaine’s stuff was tucked into Sebastian’s car. Blaine left a note on the counter:

‘I’m sorry. I know you’ll be very disappointed in me, but I can’t go to New York. Seb and I have taken off for a new adventure. I’ll call if I have the chance. I love you. – Blaine’

As they drove away from all they knew, Blaine wasn’t sure what the future would hold. He knew the next few years would have obstacles and challenges that they’d need to face. It wasn’t going to be easy, but they could make it through. For now, they just enjoyed each other’s company.


End file.
